Lonely Are the Brave
| music = Jerry Goldsmith Joseph Gershenson | cinematography = Philip H. Lathrop | editing = Leon Barsha | studio = Joel Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2 millionScheuer, P. K. (1961, Jul 25). How low-budget is low budget today? Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/167927377 }} Lonely Are the Brave is a 1962 Western drama film adaptation of the Edward Abbey novel The Brave Cowboy. The film was directed by David Miller from a screenplay by Dalton Trumbo. It stars Kirk Douglas as cowboy Jack Burns, Gena Rowlands as his best friend's wife and Walter Matthau as a sheriff who sympathises with Burns but must do his job and chase him down. It also featured an early score by composer Jerry Goldsmith. Douglas felt that this was his favorite film.Brian Cady "Lonely Are the Brave" (TCM article) Plot John W. "Jack" Burns (Kirk Douglas) works as a roaming ranch hand much as the cowboys of the old West did, refusing to join modern society. He rejects much of modern technology, not even carrying any identification such as a driver's license or draft card. He can't provide an address because he just sleeps wherever he finds a place. As Burns crosses a highway into a town in New Mexico, his horse Whiskey has a difficult time crossing the road, confused and scared by the traffic. They enter town to visit Jerry (Gena Rowlands). She is the wife of an old friend, Paul Bondi (Michael Kane), who has been jailed for giving aid to illegal immigrants. Jack explains his dislike for a society that restricts a man on where he can or can't go, what he can or can't do. To break Bondi out of jail, Burns decides he himself needs to get arrested. After a violent barroom fight against a one-armed man (Bill Raisch) in which he is forced to use only one arm himself, Burns is arrested. When the police decide to let him go, he deliberately punches a cop to get himself re-arrested. He is now facing a probable sentence of a year in jail, which allows him to see Bondi, with a purpose of helping him escape. The town is a sleepy border town and the cops are mostly bored, occasionally dealing with minor offenses. The Sheriff, Morey Johnson (Walter Matthau), has to compel them to pay attention to their duties at times. During the course of the story, the seemingly unrelated progress of a tractor-trailer truck carrying toilets, driven by Carroll O'Connor, is inter-cut with the principal events. Joining Bondi in jail, Burns tries to persuade him to escape. He tells Bondi he couldn't spend a year locked up because he'd probably kill someone. Burns defends Bondi from the attention of sadistic Deputy Sheriff Gutierrez (George Kennedy), who picks Burns as his next target. During the night the inmates saw through one of the jail's bars using two hacksaw blades Burns hid in his boot. The deputy summons Burns in the middle of the night and beats him. Upon returning to his cell, Burns tries to persuade Bondi to join him in escaping, but Bondi, nearing the end of his sentence, and having a family and too much at stake to become a fugitive from the law, decides to remain. Burns breaks out by himself and returns to Bondi's house, where he picks up his horse and some food from Bondi's wife. After the jail break, the Sheriff learns that Burns served in the military during the Korean War, including seven months in a disciplinary training center for striking a superior officer. He also received a Purple Heart and a Distinguished Service Cross with oak leaf clusters for his valor during battle. Burns heads for the mountains on horseback with the goal of crossing the border into Mexico. The police mount an extensive search, with Sheriff Johnson and his Deputy Sheriff Harry (William Schallert) following him in a jeep. A military helicopter is brought in, and when the air crew locates Burns, they relay his location to the sheriff. Whiskey is repeatedly spooked by the helicopter and other modern noises. Burns shoots the tail rotor, damaging it and causing the pilot to lose control and crash land. Deputy Gutierrez also chases Burns. He sees the horse and is preparing to shoot when Burns sneaks up, knocking him unconscious with the his rifle butt. Burns leads his horse up impossibly difficult, rocky slopes to escape his pursuers, but the lawmen keep on his trail, forcing him to keep moving. Surrounded on three sides, Burns' horse refuses at first to climb a steep slope. They finally surmount the crest of the Sandia Mountains and escape into the east side of the mountains, a broad stand of heavy timber, with the lawmen shooting at him. The Sheriff acknowledges that Burns has evaded their attempts to capture him. Burns is shot through the ankle during his dash to the timber. Burns appears to have escaped the law and his trackers late at night when he tries to cross Highway 66 in Tijeras Canyon during a heavy rainstorm. His horse is spooked, confused by noise of the traffic and blinded by the lights. The truck driver hauling the load of toilets, his vision obscured by rain, strikes Burns and his horse as they are attempting to cross the road. The sheriff arrives and, asked by the state police if Burns is the man he has been looking for, says he can't identify him, because he's never seen the man he is looking for up close. The sheriff does not request that any effort be made to identify Burns. The viewer is allowed to think that maybe the sheriff actually believes the man to be Burns, but has chosen to not take him into custody. Whiskey, who is seriously wounded, is euthanized. The Sheriff and his deputy Harry head home; Burns is transported from the scene in an ambulance. It is left unclear whether he will survive his injuries. The film closes with a shot of Burns' cowboy hat swamped by rain in the middle of the highway. Cast *Kirk Douglas as John W. "Jack" Burns *Gena Rowlands as Jerry Bondi *Walter Matthau as Sheriff Morey Johnson *Michael Kane as Paul Bondi *Carroll O'Connor as Truck Driver *William Schallert as Harry (Johnson's deputy) *George Kennedy as Gutierrez (sadistic deputy) *Karl Swenson as Rev. Hoskins (prison inmate) *Dan Sheridan as Deputy Glynn *Bill Raisch as the one-armed man *Bill Bixby as Helicopter Pilot (uncredited) Production Lonely Are the Brave was made after star Kirk Douglas read Edward Abbey's novel The Brave Cowboy and insisted that Universal film it as a vehicle for him to star in. It happens to be a point of view I love. This is what attracted me to the story – the difficulty of being an individual today. Douglas assembled the cast and crew through his production company, Joel Productions, recruiting ex-blacklisted writer Dalton Trumbo, who had written Spartacus several years before, to write the screenplay. The movie was filmed in the area in and around Albuquerque, New Mexico: the Sandia Mountains, the Manzano Mountains, the Tijeras Canyon and Kirtland Air Force Base.IMDb Filming locations The working title for the film was "The Last Hero,"TCM Overview but the release title of the film was a matter of contention between Douglas, who wanted to call it "The Brave Cowboy" after the novel, and the studio. Douglas wanted the film to open in art houses and build an audience, but Universal chose to market the film as a Western, titling it "Lonely Are the Brave" and opening it widely without any particular support. Despite this, the film has a cult following, and is often listed as one of the best Westerns ever made. Miller crafted the picture with a reverence and eloquent feeling for the landscape, complementing the story's depiction of a lone and principled individual tested by tragedy and the drive of his fiercely independent conscience. Lonely Are the Brave premiered in Houston, Texas on 24 May 1962. President John F. Kennedy watched the movie in the White House in November 1962. In his memoir Conversations with Kennedy, Ben Bradlee wrote, "Jackie read off the list of what was available, and the President selected the one film we had all unanimously voted against, a brutal, sadistic little Western called Lonely Are the Brave."Bradlee, Benjamin C., Conversations with Kennedy (Pocket Books, New York 1976), pp. 122-123 Soundtrack The score to Lonely Are the Brave was composed by Jerry Goldsmith.Jerry Goldsmith (1929–2004) tribute at Filmtracks.com. Retrieved 2011-02-11. Goldsmith's involvement in the picture was the result of a recommendation by veteran composer Alfred Newman who had been impressed with Goldsmith’s score on the television show Thriller and took it upon himself to recommend Goldsmith to the head of Universal Pictures’ music department, despite having never met him. . Retrieved 2011-02-10. Cast notes *Bill Bixby has a small part as an airman in a helicopter, his first film appearance. *It is one of the first film appearances of Carroll O'Connor (TV's All in the Family). *Bill Raisch is the one-armed man who fights with Douglas in a barroom brawl scene. The following year Raisch began appearing with David Janssen in the TV series The Fugitive. Awards and honors Kirk Douglas was nominated for a 1963 BAFTA Award as "Best Foreign Actor" for his work in Lonely Are the Brave, and placed third in the Laurel Awards for "Top Action Performance". The Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA gave the film a "Golden Reel Award" for "Best Sound Editing" (Waldon O. Watson, Frank H. Wilkinson, James R. Alexander, James Curtis, Arthur B. Smith), in a tie with Mutiny on the Bounty.IMDb Awards The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Western Film Quotes *''Jerry Bondi'' (Gena Rowlands): "Believe you me, if it didn't take men to make babies I wouldn't have anything to do with any of you!"TCM Quotes *''Jack Burns'' (Kirk Douglas): "Know what a loner is? He's a born cripple. He's a cripple because the only person he can live with is himself. It's his life, the way he wants to live. It's all for him. A guy like that, he'd kill a woman like you. Because he couldn't love you, not the way you are loved."IMDb Quotes *''Jack Burns'': "A westerner likes open country. That means he's got to hate fences. And the more fences there are, the more he hates them." Jerry Bondi: "I've never heard such nonsense in my life." Jack Burns: "It's true, though. Have you ever noticed how many fences there're getting to be? And the signs they got on them: no hunting, no hiking, no admission, no trespassing, private property, closed area, start moving, go away, get lost, drop dead! Do you know what I mean?" *''Jack Burns'': "I don't need identification cards to figure out who I am, I already know." This line was used by the fugitive sailor in The Death Ship, the 1926 novel by B. Traven. References External links * * * Category:1962 films Category:1960s Western (genre) films Category:Neo-Western films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:Films directed by David Miller Category:American black-and-white films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on Western (genre) novels Category:Screenplays by Dalton Trumbo Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films shot in New Mexico